


Game Night at the Luthor-Danvers Residence

by ParagonHope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonHope/pseuds/ParagonHope
Summary: Game Night at the Luthor-Danvers residence with a twist?Not really.It's Supercorp vs Dansen at game night.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	Game Night at the Luthor-Danvers Residence

"Did you figure out what game we're going to play tonight?"

"Yes Lena." Kara said with a smile.

"Is it what I think it is?"

"I- uh... maybe. How did you figure it out?"

"I'd like to think it's because I know you so well darling." She punctuated with a kiss on her cheek.

It was game night tonight at the Luthor-Danvers residence but this was no ordinary game night. Normally game night would have everyone else there like Brainy, Nia, M'gann and J'onn but not tonight. This game night was different.

This was a game night with only four people. Kara, Lena, Alex, and Kelly.

(Last week)

If you were to ask Alex whether or not she was keeping score on how many times Kara and Lena have won game night vs the amount her and Kelly have won she would tell you "No don't be ridiculous, why would I keep score?" Truth was she was keeping score and she didn't like how it was looking as of late.

When Kara and Lena first started teaming together at game night, Kelly and Alex absolutely embarrassed the two multiple times but Kara couldn't have cared less, as long she was with Lena all was right in the world. Alex's competitive side started letting her be cocky about game night. As she once said "Kelly I think we should sit this one out. It's not fair for Kara and Lena if we compete." Kelly laughed loudly at that, even though Brainy and Nia won last time Alex said that really just to get under the skin of Kara. The score according to Alex was 10-4 at the time.

Kara was starting to get a little annoyed at her sister for acting like she just won a million dollars everytime she and Kelly won. "You do remember that you lost last week right?" Kara said with a slightly raised voice. Lena was there to calm her down however. She whispered something into Kara's ear and her sunshine smile returned. They had a lot of fun later that night.

Two years has passed since then. Kelly and Alex had gotten married. They had a big wedding, invited all of their friends and family. It was the wedding they both wanted. Many tears were shed when they said their vows and their life as a married couple had begun and they couldn't wait to see what the future has in store for them.

Kara and Lena had gotten married a year after Kelly and Alex. While their wedding wasn't as big, it was perfect for them. Their wedding took place at the Fortress of Solitude, the perfect place, Kara thought, for a Luthor and a Super to truly be united. Lena couldn't have agreed anymore if she tried.

The moment Kara saw Lena in her wedding dress the world stopped for her, nothing else existed except for Lena. Her green eyes that shine brighter than anything she has ever seen. Her flawless hair that somehow looked amazing all the time. Her beautiful smile that only seemed to come out anytime she was with her. Kara never wanted to take her eyes off of her. Her Luthor, the one person that Kara would do absolutely anything for, the one person that makes Kara feel human, the one person that Kara could always fall back onto when she was having the worst day, Lena Kieran Luthor her soulmate.

The feeling was mutual for Lena. When she saw Kara waiting for her, nothing else existed except for Kara. Her kryptonian, with the most beautiful eyes that she easily gets lost in, with a smile that could brighten her up when she wasn't in the best of moods, with the most adorable pout that she could never say no to, with muscles that had Lena practically drooling anytime the two of them were alone, Kara Zor-El Danvers her soulmate.

The ceremony was short and sweet but the biggest surprise was when Lena said her vows in kryptonese, making Kara cry more tears than she already had and shortly after Kara said her vows they kissed and began their new lives as a married couple.

And just more recently Brainy had proposed to Nia at dinner. Brainy wasn't able to finish his sentence before Nia tackled him onto the ground and said. "Of course I'll marry you!" As she kissed him.

Life couldn't be better for the superfriends. Unless you were Alex. No she wasn't unhappy about her life with Kelly in fact she couldn't be happier. They were about to take a huge step in their relationship but it wouldn't happen for another few months.

No she was unhappy for one reason and one reason only: Game Night. Her mood always changed whenever game night came around. Not that it wasn't fun it still was and still is, just not as much when she loses. Within the two years Kara and Lena had caught up to Alex's mental score and were giving them a run for their money. It was now 29-29.

Kelly started see that Alex was starting to get annoyed at the fact that Kara and Lena were winning game nights more often.

"Honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine why do you ask?" She said unconvincingly.

"Alex, you're a terrible liar. You know that right? You can tell me what's wrong."

"I just really want to win this time."

Kelly couldn't help but giggle at that. "Are you serious? Is that why you're getting so wound up?"

"Kelly, they've won the two times in a row now!" Alex complained.

"Well what if we challenged them, no one else just us and them." Kelly suggested. "No one else just us against them and let's see who the better team really is."

Alex's face lit up and she kissed Kelly passionately. "That's a great idea Kelly! I love you!"

"I love you too."

Game night came and went. J'onn and M'gann were the winners this time around. Brainy and Nia said their goodbyes along with J'onn and M'gann. That's when Kelly and Alex confronted Kara and Lena. "So we've been thinking," Alex said.

"We want to challenge you to a game night." Kelly said "No one else just me and Alex vs you two."

Lena started sporting her famous grin, almost as if she wanted to go against the couple. Kara on other hand had more of a confused look on her face.

"Why are you challenging us?"

"Because Kara it's 29-29 right now and I-" Alex quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh no. Alex are you keeping score again?"

"Again?" Lena and Kelly said in unison.

Kara sighed. "Yes again. About a year after I moved in with the Danvers Eliza thought it would be fun to have a game night. It was really fun until Alex started getting super competitive and kept score of who won."

Lena couldn't help but snicker. "Well Kara, I think your sister still hasn't learned since then, I think we should accept this challenge and make sure she learns this time around."

Kara pulled Lena to the side."Are you sure about this Lena? I mean, I know we can beat them but if we somehow lose Alex will never let us forget."

"Absolutely, or did you forget that I'm a Luthor and Luthors never stray away from a challenge."

Kara loved it when Lena was more confident than usual.

"Plus wouldn't it be great to rub it in her face that we're better."

Kara did like the sound of that.

"And as a bonus if we win," Lena leaned up to Kara's ear "I'll be such a good girl for you."

Kara definitely liked the sound of that. Nodding her head wildly as she said."Let's do it!"

Lena extended her hand and Alex immediately took her hand and shook it. "You're going down Luthor!"

"Funny, that's what Kara told me last night." She said as she winked at Kara resulting in the blonde blushing furiously.

"Ew! Gross! Stop saying things like that around me!"

(Present)

Kara and Lena were waiting anxiously for Alex and Kelly to show up. They've had to get through a relatively boring week to get to this night. Surprisingly the world did not need Supergirl that much during the week so everyday felt longer than normal.

It was taking awhile for Alex and Kelly to show up so Kara and Lena decided to relax for a bit on the couch within each other's arms.

"Lena?"

Lena lifted her head up, green eyes meeting blue. Lena still gets lost in Kara's eyes, she couldn't help it. They were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. Kara would say the same thing about Lena's eyes. "What is it Kara?"

"W- well um- were you serious about what you said last week?"

Lena shifted within Kara's arms and very seductively told her. "One hundred percent." Biting her ear to make sure there was no doubt in Kara's mind. She settled her head back onto Kara's chest with a smile on her face as she could hear the kryptonian's heart racing.

Kara now made it her mission to win. She was more nervous than anything, sure she loved playing the game that she chose but she always had the worst luck when it finally came down to playing and she didn't want to let Lena down. She knew deep down that Lena didn't really care about winning and that as long as she was with her nothing else mattered. But man she gave Kara a good reason to win and she's pretty sure Lena knows that.

Lena knowing Kara so well, already knew what game she picked out so she was feeling pretty confident about their chances of winning. Plus she knew that Kara was intent on winning tonight, even though she was going to give Kara what she wanted regardless if they won or not, as she could hear that her heart was still racing so her confidence was boosted a little more.

Alex couldn't stop thinking about this night. It's been the only thing on her mind. How satisfying it would be to rub it in Kara's face that her and Kelly had bested the two of them at game night. Everyone didn't how bad it was until the last mission Kara and Alex worked together when she said. "In your face Kara!" Leaving everyone very confused that day.

Kelly was indifferent about whole situation. On one hand she wanted win like any normal person and it would be a treat to see Alex celebrate their victory. On the other hand she really wanted Alex to let go of this whole thing. She loves her to death but she was starting to get a little concerned on how hellbent Alex was on winning. Either way Alex would drop it by end of the night and Kelly would reward her for doing so.

"We gotta be ready for anything Kelly," Alex said as they were walking towards the door. "Kara could try to cheat and use her x-ray vision." Kelly couldn't help but laugh. "I'm serious! I'm willing to bet she's used it plenty of times to beat us!"

"Alex, you know I love you right?"

"Right, I love you too."

"Ok so just take some deep breaths and relax."

Alex did what was requested.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Kelly couldn't help but kiss her wife right there. "Good, now let's show these two who truly is the better team!"

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"That must be Alex and Kelly!"

"You didn't hear them with your super hearing?"

"No, I was too focused on you." Kara punctuated with a kiss and went to go open the door.

Lena couldn't stop the blush from rising.

"Kelly, Alex hi!" Pulling each of them in for a hug.

"Hi Kara."

"Hey Kara, you ready to lose?"

"Alex, eager to lose are we?" Lena said with her patent smirk.

"In your dreams Luthor, now what game are we Kara?"

"Monopoly!"

Alex was definitely not expecting that. "Seriously Kara?! You're not exactly the greatest at monopoly."

"That's not true! I just had some bad luck, remember how I kept going to jail the last time?"

Alex laughed at the memory of Kara landing on go to jail for the 4th time as she started to complain that the game was stupid. "I guess so, and what makes you think this time will be any different?"

"I have Lena."

"Well I have Kelly so I'm fairly confident that we'll win."

"Don't get cocky now Alex," Lena said "Remember you're going up against a Luthor and a Super."

"That means nothing to us." Kelly chimed in.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, now let's start playing."

Everyone grabbed their pieces (Kara chose the T-Rex, Lena chose the pot of gold, Alex chose the top hat and Kelly chose the car) and everyone was given their money. The only thing left remaining was the order in which they were going to go. Kara rolled a seven, Lena rolled a six, Alex rolled a ten and Kelly rolled a nine. It was finally time to start.

Alex's first roll was one she wishes she could have back as she rolled a four and landed on Income Tax immediately. "Oh come on, seriously!" Putting 200 in the middle as she said. "Stupid income tax, who thought that was a good idea?"

Kelly started off strong rolling snake eyes and getting a get out of jail card from community chest and then rolling a seven and landed on Connecticut Avenue and purchased the deed. "Not a bad start if I do say so myself." Smiling as she looked at Alex.

"My turn!" Kara ended up rolling an eight and landed on Vermont Avenue. She turned to Lena and asked her. "Should we get it?"

"Absolutely."

"Already asking Lena for help Kara?"

"There's nothing with asking a businesswoman about a business transaction Alex."

"My turn now." Lena rolled a seven and landed on chance. She's hoping it's not a go to jail card, she did not need Alex laughing at her immediately. Thankfully the card had her advance to Illinois Avenue. She purchased the deed and seemed quite happy about her turn.

It was very tense in those first four turns but all four of them were having fun. Not long after they started having actual conversations while playing. Kelly telling Kara and Lena how her and Alex were planning on having kids and how they were both looking forward at being parents.

"That's amazing Kelly! I'm so excited for the both of you!" Kara was excited beyond belief. It broke Alex's heart when she and Maggie broke off their engagement because Maggie didn't want kids, so to hear that her and Kelly were going to have kids made Kara very happy for Alex.

Alex rolled a six on her next turn and landed on Just Visiting and she couldn't resist the opportunity to try and annoy Kara. "Kara where are you? I came by to visit and you're not home?"

Kelly saw this as a chance to join in. "Kara! Alex spent all that time to come by and visit you. The very least you could do is be there."

"Ha. Ha. HA. Very funny you two." Kara tried to not show the fact that she was a little annoyed but it slipped out. Thankfully for her Lena was there to calm her down. She held her hand and that seemed to do the trick as her sunny smile returned.

Kelly landed on Free Parking and got the money that Alex had lost in the very beginning. "Your welcome." She said winking at Alex.

"Thanks babe."

Kara landed on Just Visiting and immediately shot a glare. "Don't say anything." Pointing at Alex and Kelly.

And so the game progressed, many deeds were purchased and many complaints were heard.

"Lena, why aren't we getting Boardwalk?! It's one of the best spots!"

"Kara," She said calmly. "Right now we're not in the greatest spot in terms of our money."

"But we still have our 500's, how are we not in a good spot?"

"Kara sweetie, you got to look at the big picture," Lena explained. "If we buy the other properties first before Park Place and Boardwalk, we're more likely to win."

"Ok, I guess you're right." Sporting her famous pout, Lena resisted from buying it the first time. She wasn't as successful the second time around she landed on it.

Alex and Kelly had their share of complaints as well, it was inevitable whenever monopoly was played.

"Kelly, what happened to our money?"

"You keep landing on their properties and somehow managed to land on luxury tax afterwards." It wasn't like Kelly wasn't landing their properties as well but it seemed like Alex was like magnetized to them as she landed on three of their properties on three consecutive turns.

"Are you blaming me?"

"No I'm merely stating what happened." She leaned towards Alex and whispered. "They're probably using some weighted dice." Alex couldn't help but laugh at her joke.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Smiles returning to both of their faces.

Not long after that all the deeds were purchased and now the game was really afoot. Neither team giving an inch.

Kara and Lena had Boardwalk, Vermont and Illinois Avenue, half the Railroads, all the green and pink properties. Oh and they also have the purples as well but Kara would rather not include those as she and Lena "discussed" about them.

"Lena, why are we do we have Baltic and Mediterranean Avenue? They're so worthless!" Lena couldn't help but laugh at her comments. "What's so funny? Look we're only going to get two or four dollars if they land on either one of them!"

"Kara, remember how I told you that we need to get all if not most of the properties so that we have a better chance at winning."

"Yes but, I don't see how having Baltic Avenue of all places is going to help us win."

"Well once we put some houses and maybe a hotel on them it'll definitely help us win."

Kara could not believe what she'd just heard. "What!? Houses and maybe a hotel on BALTIC Avenue of all places?!" All three of them held their laughter at Kara's disbelief. "Lena why don't we just put them on any other property?"

"Kara, one they're close to those properties, two houses on these two are insanely cheap, and three I'm a businesswoman remember?" Shooting a look at Kara that to Alex and Kelly looked like a look of dominance. A look that told Kara that she was going to go through with it regardless of her concerns and complaints.

But Kara knew otherwise. She knew that look was Lena asking her to trust her which she always has and will. So she gave Lena a look that said 'I trust you' but she wanted Alex and Kelly to think that they weren't on the same page so she huffed and said. "Fine put houses on those stupid properties." Putting on her pout for added effect.

'We have them now.' Alex mentally thought.

Alex and Kelly had the Park Place, the other two red deeds, the other two pale blue deeds the other half of the Railroads, both of the utilities, all the yellow and orange properties. Both seeming content with what they have but they were starting to look for anything that they could trade for.

Lena had the same idea.

"Say if we give up Boardwalk and Vermont Avenue would you two be willing to give the other two Railroads along with 250 dollars?"

Kara could not believe what she had just heard as she dealed with this internally. 'Why would she give up BOARDWALK?! I know she asked me to trust her but really give up Boardwalk?!'

Alex could see that Kara was having an internal struggle and couldn't help but to laugh a little at her sisters internal struggle.

Kelly accepted the trade much to the dismay of Kara which was made noticeable as she slightly groaned when the trade was made. "Kara you alright over there?"

"Yup, couldn't be better Kelly."

A little while after that the board was seemingly a minefield as there was houses on seemingly almost every property and a hotel on Baltic Avenue of all places much to the displeasure of Kara.

Both teams landing on each others properties resulting in a lot of money being passed around and only a few safe areas were left on the board.

Kara was ten spaces away from safety. All she has to do is roll a ten and she'll be on the next railroad, simple right? And she did in fact rolled a ten (two fives to be exact), now all she needs is six or higher and she'll be out of danger. She rolled a five and right now she wishes a Supergirl emergency would happen as she landed on the one spot she worked so hard to not land on.

Go To Jail.

Alex tried to hold it but started laughing loudly at Kara. "Finally! You've returned to your home!" Kelly couldn't help but to join in as Alex's laugh was infectious.

Even Lena couldn't help but to laugh a little. Kara didn't very much appreciate her laughter even though she loved it whenever Lena would laugh.

"Lena! Why are you laughing? You're supposed to be on my side!" Pouting that her wife was laughing at her expense.

"Kara I'm always on your side," Kara's face softened at her words. "But you should've seen your face when you landed on Go To Jail!" Kara hid her face within her hands.

In all honesty having Kara go to jail was a blessing in disguise as she wouldn't move for three turns, so at least she wouldn't land on any properties for the time being.

Alex meanwhile landed on Pacific Avenue and she wish she didn't. It cost her 900 dollars as there was three houses on the deed which force her and Kelly to mortgage majority of their properties.

Kelly couldn't believe what had just happened. They went from having majority of the properties to having hardly any since they had to mortgage them.

Alex had an annoyed look on her face as she just witnessed what was inevitably the beginning of the end.

Kelly noticed as she rolled what was the last turn of the game as she landed on another one of Kara and Lena's properties forcing them to go bankrupt and she took Alex's hand and told her. "Alex it's ok." Smiling as she told her. Alex looked at her and smiled back.

Meanwhile Kara and Lena (mostly Kara) were celebrating their victory as Kara bridal carried Lena and started slightly flying around their home. "We are the champions! We are the champions!"

"Kara I told you no flying while we're inside!" Giggling as she told her.

"Can we at least do one more lap?"

"Fine."

"We are the champions! We are the champions!"

They finally landed back down in front of Alex and Kelly and hugged them.

"That was so much fun! We should totally do this again!"

"Absolutely! And next time you two are going down!"

"Looking forward to it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I actually played by myself so I could see what properties everyone landed on. I hope y'all enjoyed! This was meant to be very short but I'm glad it wasn't. I'm a firm believer that Kara is that person that rips on Baltic Avenue.


End file.
